Mon cœur brisé,quelques bouteilles de vodka,et toi
by Angel-NY-Fiction
Summary: OS / Delena . Stefan part pour retrouver la trace de Katherine . Il laisse Elena sous la responsabilité de son frère … pas très sûr de lui . Vous voulez mon avis ? Il n'aurait jamais dût la laisser avec Damon, à ça, non !


_**Mon cœur brisé, quelques bouteilles de vodka, et toi .**_

**OS / Delena **. _Stefan part pour retrouver la trace de Katherine . Il laisse Elena sous la responsabilité de son frère … pas très sûr de lui . Vous voulez mon avis ? Il n'aurait jamais dût la laisser avec Damon, à ça, non !_

**Précisions ( à savoir pour la lecture ) : **Elena est un vampire, elle a finit sa transition il y a quelques mois . Damon n'est pas partit, Katherine est toujours en fuite .

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Je m'excuse pour les fautes, mais j'ai écris cette OS à l'instant . Une inspiration soudaine ... je tiens comme même à m'excuser :S

**Bonne lecture,**

_#_Angel

* * *

_**POV Elena Gilbert**_

La porte claqua brusquement . Énième dispute avec Stefan … Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il porte plus d'attention à ses recherches sur Katherine qu'à moi . En colère et désespéré, je pris une bouteille de vodka dans la réserve personnelle de Damon . Il ne m'en voudra pas … ou alors, que quelques heures . Quelques heures en comparaison d'une éternité … ce n'était pas beaucoup . Mais quand c'était Damon Salvatore qui vous faisait la gueule … C'était interminable . Repoussant la pensée de Damon boudeur, j'ouvris violemment la bouteille que je venais de lui piquer, et bus quelques gorgées cul-sec . A force d'en boire en compagnie de Damon, j'avais l'habitude de l'immonde brûlure que je ressentais en travers de ma gorge …

**Quelques heures plus tard / 22h05 .**

_(NDLA : Et quelques bouteilles plus tard, hein :D)_

J'envoyais une nouvelle fois valser la bouteille que je venais de vider contre le mûr . Un texto . Un putain de texto ! Voilà ce que m'avait envoyer Stefan après plus de 5 heures d'absences !

_**J'ai pas trouver Katherine . Je suis à Denver . Je dors là-bas, ne m'attend pas . Stefan .**_

Parfois, je me demandais sincèrement ce que je foutais avec lui ma parole ! On ne fait que s'engueuler à longueur de journée, on ne se disait même plus « je t'aime », et le pire de tout … il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'avais fait le mauvais choix entre lui et son frère .

Personnellement, je savais que j'avais fait le mauvais choix . Ce n'est pas lui qui vient me consoler toutes les nuits parce que je pleure, ce n'est pas lui qui me faire rire toute la journée, ce n'est pas lui qui me comble de cadeau, ce n'est pas lui qui m'aide à contenir ma soif de sang, et ce n'est certainement pas lui qui m'apporte l'amour que j'ai besoin . Tout ça, c'est Damon . Alors, oui, je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais fait le mauvais choix, et alors ? Même si ça fait de moi une personne cruelle, ça fait aussi de moi une personne sincère et honnête . J'ai pris ma décision à … ma deux ou troisième bouteille : j'allais le quitter . Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, mais j'avais besoin de m'occuper de moi un peu . Je n'arrête pas de m'occuper de tout le monde : des problèmes sentimentaux de Bonnie et Caroline, des craintes de Matt, des peurs de Meridith … J'en peux plus . Ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus les aider, l'envie est là, mais … je ne peux plus, j'en peux plus ! Alors, ma décision est prises, point .

- Elena Gilbert, c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? S'écria Damon en jetant sa veste en cuir sur le fauteuil .

Je ne lui répondis pas, regard porté sur les flammes du feu de cheminée . Je n'avais pas envie de m'engueuler avec lui, tout d'abord, parce que j'étais bourrées, et surtout … parce que c'était Damon, bien sûr . Je tournai finalement ma tête en sa direction et tendis mes deux bras en sa direction . Il soupira, et s'approcha lentement . Il passa l'un de ses bras sous mes genoux, puis, son deuxième bras dans mon dos . J'entourai sa nuque de mes deux bras, et il me souleva facilement du canapé . J'eus quelques vertiges, et finis par poser ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir le Salon tourner autour de moi .

- Allez, viens, je te ramène dans ta chambre . Dit Damon en marchant à une vitesse tout bonnement humaine .

- Non, pas ma chambre . Intervins-je d'une petite voix .

Il ne chercha pas d'autres explications, et monta les escaliers à vitesse vampirique cette fois-ci . Me retrouver dans ses bras me faisaient un bien fou . J'avais besoin de ça, de lui tout simplement . J'en oubliais Stefan, Denver … Katherine .

Damon me déposa doucement sur son lit, m'allongeant tête contre les coussins . Une désagréable sensation dans le bas de mon dos me redressa contre le dossier du lit . J'eus brusquement un mal de crâne affreux . Effets secondaires de l'alcool, évidemment …

Damon vint s'allonger à côté de moi . Je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'il s'était éclipsé à l'étage du dessous en prenant deux bouteilles de vodka à moitié entamé . Il déboutonna sa chemise mais ne l'a retira pas pour autant . Je me surpris à le mater … Alors qu'il tournait la tête dans ma direction, je posai rapidement ma tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'il passait son bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer d'avantage contre lui .

- Tu veux en parler ? Me proposa-t-il dans une murmure .

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je me répète à chaque fois qu'il part pour l'a retrouver ! Mais, c'est terminer, j'en peux plus . Je peux plus continuer à être jalouse, à être tout simplement malheureuse avec lui . On arrête pas de se prendre la tête pour un oui ou pour un non … C'est fini, j'arrête . Dit je, bien décidé à en finir avec Stefan .

- T'est entrain de me dire que tu vas rompre avec lui ? Devina-t-il presque aussitôt .

- J'aurai aimé que ça se passe autrement mais … je peux plus continuer à faire semblant d'être heureuse et optimiste sur tout ce qu'il fait pour cette garce . Ne pus-je m'empêcher de me justifier .

- Et … tu comptes faire comment ?

- Il rentre, je lui explique que …

- Je parle d'après . Me coupa-t-il . Tu comptes retourner chez toi, et aller rejoindre Blondie et la petite sorcière Bennett à l'université ?

- Si je décidai de m'en aller, je te manquerai ? Demandais-je en souriant malgré moi .

- Tu connais déjà la réponse . Dit il en buvant .

- C'est toujours plaisant à entendre . Rétorquais-je, toujours avec le sourire .

- Alors, oui, Elena . Tu vas énormément me manquer . Je serai même capable de t'y accompagné, stupide que je suis ! Dit il avec ironie .

Je relevai ma tête et posa mon menton contre ses épaules . Il tourna la tête vers mon visage . Quelques centimètres séparés nos fronts, nos nez … nos lèvres .

- Tu n'es pas stupide, Damon . Assurais-je d'un ton ferme .

- Je t'en prie ! J'ai été obsédé par une garce pendant 145 ans alors qu'elle ne m'aimait pas du tout . Je suis retombé amoureux de son double qui sort, ou plutôt, sortait avec mon frère et mon seul vrai ami à part cette fille-là est mort à cause d'une putain d'originale . Je suis stupide, point . Clarifia-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux .

- Tu ne l'es pas . Dit je, fermement .

- Alors, donne moi, je sais pas … quelque adjectif qui me représenterai ? Me demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel .

- Gentil, charmant, prétentieux, arrogant, attentionné, généreux, con et … Dit je sans même réfléchir .

- Hé ! S'écria-t-il avec un sourire .

- Et aimant . Terminais-je, plus sincère que jamais .

Il perdit vite son sourire pour me fixer une nouvelle fois droit dans les yeux . Il cherchait sans doute une onde de sincérité dans mon regard . Mon regard était emplie d'une sincérité que même Stefan n'a jamais vus, alors, je n'étais trop inquiète à ce qu'il le remarque .

Il leva la main pour caresser ma tendrement joue . Je ne l'a repoussé pas … Et dire que s'il aurait fait ce geste il y a quelques mois, je l'aurais repoussé … Mais qu'est qui m'en empêche, là, tout de suite ? Stefan ? Qu'il aille au diable, et s'il le peut, qu'il emmène sa chère Katherine avec lui ! Caroline ? Elle déteste sûrement Damon, mais comme elle est sortit avec Klaus, elle n'a rien à dire ! Bonnie ? Damon a sauvé son père, elle n'oserai pas . Mon frère ? Il ne veut que mon bonheur ! Ou encore, Meredith ? Je ne pense pas, puisqu'elle apprécie Damon comme un ami . Alors, qu'est ce qu'il me retenait ? Rien .

Il approcha lentement, très lentement son visage au mien … tout en me regardant pour voir un petit signe de recul . Mais rien . Je ne fis rien, à part fixer ses lèvres, rien que ses lèvres …

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes . A ce moment précis, je daignais enfin à reconnaître que mon éternité commençait, maintenant … _avec lui ._


End file.
